Weapons in Thin Blue Line
Weapons are a significant part of [[Grand Theft Auto: Undercover|GTA: Undercover]] in that they are used frequently by the protagonist. Personally owned by the protagonist Hand-to-hand Hard-knuckled gloves Hard-knuckled gloves are used by law enforcement officers while on-duty to protect the hands, especially while fighting. The knuckles are supported by Kevlar, which also means that they inflict more damage than bare hands. They are also used by the protagonist while executing search warrants. CamelBakGloves.gif|Hard-knuckled gloves Bladed Kershaw Brawler On-duty and off, the protagonist carries a Kershaw Brawler assisted-opening knife in his right pocket. This knife has a tanto blade and, along with having a thumb stud for opening, it has a flipper on its spine. KershawBrawler.jpg|Kershaw Brawler Handguns 9×19mm Parabellum Glock 17 The Glock 17 is the protagonist's original department-issued handgun that they carried on patrol from 1998 to 2009, when BPD began issuing the Glock 22. The protagonist purchased his retired duty weapon from the department, and it is stored in a one-gun keypad safe under his bed. Glock 19 The Glock 19 a compact handgun. It is the protagonist's first handgun; he purchased it after getting his pistol permit in 1996. and it has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. It is a compact version of the Glock 17. Glock17Gen2.jpg|Glock 17 Glock19Gen2.jpg|Glock 19 .40 S&W Beretta 96A1 The Beretta 96A1 is a full-size handgun that the protagonist often carries in the fall and winter. Beretta Px4 Storm Inox The Beretta Px4 Storm Inox is a full-size handgun. While working undercover in 2014 with a vicious gang, he carried this gun because it didn't look like a police officer's duty weapon. Glock 22 The Glock 22 is a full-sized pistol. It has a capacity of 13+1 rounds. Beretta96A1.jpg|Beretta 96A1 BerettaPx4StormInox.jpg|Beretta Px4 Storm Inox Glock22(2).jpg|Glock 22 .45 ACP Glock 30S The Glock 30S is a subcompact pistol owned by the protagonist. It has a capacity of 10+1 rounds. Kimber Custom TLE '('Tactical Law Enforcement) II The Kimber Custom TLE II is a full-size .45 ACP handgun. This weapon has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. SIG P227 Carry The SIG P227 Carry is a handgun made by Sig Sauer. It is chambered in .45 ACP and has a magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds. Smith and Wesson M&P45 The protagonist carries the M&P45 off-duty at times. This pistol is chambered in .45 ACP and has a magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds. G30S.jpg|Glock 30S KimberCustomTLE2.jpg|Kimber Custom TLE II SIGP227CarryNitron.jpg|SIG P227 Carry M&P45.jpg|Smith & Wesson M&P45 Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Ruger Mini-14 Tactical The Ruger Mini-14 Tactical is a semi-automatic assault rifle owned by the protagonist. It has a 16.12" barrel. Smith & Wesson M&P15T The M&P15T is a semi-automatic assault rifle personally owned by the protagonist. It has a 16" barrel. RugerMini14Tactical.jpg|Ruger Mini-14 Tactical M&P15T(1).jpg|Smith & Wesson M&P15T Shotguns 12-gauge Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Blackhawk The Remington Model 870 Blackhawk is a shotgun owned by the protagonist. It features a collapsible stock and pistol grip. R870ExpressTacticalPistolGrip.jpg|Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Blackhawk Hunting rifles .22 Long Rifle CZ 455 American The CZ 455 American is a hunting rifle owned by the protagonist. CZ455American.png|CZ 455 American Personal armor Ballistic mask The ballistic mask was purchased by the protagonist for protection while executing high-risk warrants. Being Type IIIA armor, it is able to stop .22 LR, .380 ACP, 9mm, .40 S&W, .45 ACP, .357 Magnum, .357 SIG, and .44 Magnum. BallisticMask.jpg|Ballistic mask Attachments Glock .40 S&W 22-round magazine The Glock .40 S&W 22-round magazine is a Glock-manufactured magazine extension for all Glock .40 S&W models. The protagonist purchased these magazines for use during search warrant executions. Glock.4022round.jpg|Glock .40 22-round magazine Bison Police Department Blunt Expandable baton The expandable baton is used by police officers as a (usually) non-lethal weapon. This weapon is carried by some BPD officers. ASPBaton.JPG|Expandable baton Handguns .40 S&W Glock 22 The Glock 22 is the protagonist's full-size duty weapon. It was issued to him in 2009, when BPD switched from 9×19mm Parabellum to .40 S&W. He carried it on patrol, during SWAT operations, and while working in Narcotics, until 2012. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. Glock 27 Gen4 The Glock 27 Gen4 is a handgun issued to BPD narcotics detectives, including the protagonist. In 2012, it came to the department's attention that the Narcotics Squad was poorly equipped with full-size handguns that were hard to conceal, prompting them to purchase the Glock 27 Gen4 subcompact handguns. Glock22(2).jpg|Glock 22 Glock27Gen4.jpg|Glock 27 Gen4 Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt LE6920 The LE6940 is a semi-automatic assault rifle that all BPD officers are equipped with. The LE6920 has a 16" barrel. Colt R0977 The Colt R0977 is a select fire assault rifle that is used by the Bison Police Department SWAT team. It has a 14.5" barrel. LE6920.png|Colt LE6920 ColtR0977.jpg|Colt R0977 Shotguns 12-gauge Remington Model 870 The Remington Model 870 is a shotgun found in BPD armories and supervisor units. Remington870.jpg|Remington Model 870 Armor Tactical vest The tactical vest is used by the protagonist when executing search warrants. It has hard armor plating in front and back, with soft armor plating on the sides. It has a "POLICE" patch on the chest. TacticalVest.jpg|Tactical vest Liberty State Police Handguns .45 GAP Glock 37 The Glock 37 is a handgun issued to all Liberty State Troopers. Glock37.png|Glock 37 Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt R0933 The Colt R0933 is a select fire assault rifle that is used by Liberty State Police SORT (Special Operations Response Team) troopers. It has an 11.5" barrel. Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical The Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical is a semi-automatic assault rifle that all Liberty State Police troopers are equipped with. It has a 16" barrel. ColtR0933.png|Colt R0933 LAR15EntryTactical.jpg|Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical Purchasable Handguns .45 ACP SIG Sauer 1911 Tactical Operations TB '- '$1,285 The SIG Sauer 1911 Tactical Operations TB is a purchasable handgun. It is equipped with a threaded barrel, allowing silencers to be attached to the weapon without purchasing a new barrel. SIGTacticalOps1911.jpg|SIG Sauer 1911 Tactical Operations TB Assault rifles 5.56x45mm NATO MAG Tactical Systems AIR-15 Recon '- '$1,400 The MAG Tactical Systems AIR-15 Recon is a purchasable assault rifle with a lightweight design, making it 2.1 pounds lighter than the Colt LE6920. SIG556 Classic SWAT - $1,399 The SIG556 Classic SWAT is a purchasable assault rifle. SIG556ClassicSWAT.jpg|SIG556 Classic SWAT Sniper rifles .308 Winchester Kimber Model 8400 Advanced Tactical SOC - $4,419 The Kimber Model 8400 Advanced Tactical SOC is an advanced tactical sniper rifle. Nemesis Arms Vanquish - $4,450 The Nemesis Arms Vanquish is a lightweight, tactical, takedown sniper rifle. KimberModel8400TacticalSOC.png|Kimber Model 8400 Advanced Tactical SOC NemesisArmsVanquish16inch.jpg|Nemesis Arms Vanquish .300 Winchester Magnum Work in progress Category:GTA: Undercover Category:Weapon Pages